Think Tank
Think Tank is the 133rd level in Chip's Challenge Level Pack 3. It was created by John Lewis and is CCLP3's successor to long tank levels including some itemswappers. Walk immediately west and collect one chip, then shove the block 3L towards the brown button; it is not possible to move the block across in one run without tank interference, so stop here and move DRUL, then push it LD 6L to hold down the trap. Collect the chips and red key, then the single chip below, and claw along the bottom edge of the tanks back to the start. Remove the top chips and trade for a blue key while the tank is away from the lock, then continue through the western tank rooms to reach the section specified in the hint. The block is intended to stop the tanks early such that they reverse onto the force floors, continually releasing three more traps. Move it L to send tank 3 south, then L 3D for tank 2 and finally L for tank 1; though it is possible to stop this tank higher and sooner, there is enough waiting to be done in the next section to cover this loss. Open the blue lock and proceed through the two sideways tanks; the next room requires something closer to exact timing, though there remains 2 to spare. Wait 3 after arriving on the gravel and then follow this tank south, erase the chip and collect the green key column from below; use this to the east and walk 7R 2D 2R into another green lock. The tanks in this room slide alternately between ice and floor and can cause death with improper timing and by confusing Chip, but with the bold route followed up until now there is little to worry about. Step in front of the lead tank and step DRUR 2U R at 10 m/s, collect the yellow key and wait 3 before entering the ice again. Move 2R 2D R at 10 m/s and collect the five chips, wait 5 and then exit the ice patchwork with DLULD; collect the loose chip and move 3L 1 3L U 2L U from this entrance to leave this area for good. Next is the tiny 4x3 room with many tanks; exact timing is necessary to collect both chips in one run, though it is possible in both rulesets. In this route, Chip is barely able to step on 19 on time; wait 1, then attack the northwest chip as the tanks switch, followed by the southeast chip, then exit. Leave the area and return to the start, collecting the loose chip at the bottom, and open the yellow lock. The green button will release the fireball that switches the tanks into water after switching them once more and cloning a block onto this bomb; proceed past it 2 steps after the tanks switch (you should have to wait approximately 6 in total). Note that blocks do not wait 1 before cloning, and it's not possible to tell what button press is cloning this anyways. Continue further west and reverse the tanks, then head towards the south and hit another blue button. Take the blue key and chip 2, switch tanks again and collect chips 3 and 1, and switch one more time before walking over the thief. Remove the blue lock and push the block 3R to block off tank 1, then reverse the tanks again to pass them both (a device from Floating Plaza); take both items and return towards the east. To pass the red lock safely, Chip must have the column of tanks pointed east without having the tank on column 22 in his way; move the block L to keep it out, then move the tank out of the way and reverse them back using the main button in the center. In the next room, Chip must use the bug to collect the fire boots that allow him to return to the rest of the level. Push the block L after the bug leaves this square, then R 3U 4 L to trap it in a loop that, importantly, includes column 30, and then explode the bomb by moving it D 3L. Collect the fire boots with this key, then push the block 5U along column 30 to remove the bug from its loop and explode another bomb, such that Chip can pass the tank column again. Press the main blue button, push the block R and back L after the tank has slid south underneath it, so the block can safely proceed north into the water after the main button is hit once further. The red button in the center of this ice path will clone a fireball to restart the tank switching, but after the tanks in the monster list such that they now wait 1 before reversing. With perfect timing it is possible to follow the leftmost pink ball down its column, then dodge around the tank to the left. Continue all the way back to the iron maiden formation in the northwest; walk through the tanks to exit the level. Walkthrough